<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hunger by tolsquish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973431">Hunger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolsquish/pseuds/tolsquish'>tolsquish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brawlhalla (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross gets a weird boner, He also has an epiphany at the end, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolsquish/pseuds/tolsquish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly hard battle and two months without feeding, Volkov had nowhere else to turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cross/Volkov (Brawlhalla), Joseph Cross/Volkov (Brawlhalla)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened in front of Cross was horrible. Then again, there never was a good time for things like this. It was Volkov's fourth time in the tournament. He had only recently started fighting in them, and with nearly a century long break under his belt, his fighting was more than sloppy. The mobster had seen him fight, they had even sparred a few times, so he knew the man was fierce and unforgiving. But, none of that made up for the fact that he didn't know how to go on the defensive. </p>
<p>Cross sat in the audience of the Thunderguard Stadium, silver eyes locked on crimson. They had met 10 years prior, Volkov approaching him with an offer he couldn't refuse. They had their deal: he'd watch the mobster beat the shit out of his enemies, and the noirette would get a small fortune in return. This time, however, it was his turn to watch. There, on opposing sides of the cerulean stage, were Diana and his business partner. He knew there was some history between the two, whether it be mentioned in a passing comment or an hour long rant, but this was ridiculous. Tension weighed heavy in the air, nearly suffocating everyone watching. The audience waited with bated breath. </p>
<p>"3, 2, 1, Brawl!" </p>
<p>Immediately he could tell something was off. Diana was quick on her feet, grabbing her bow as it fell from the sky. Volkov had barely taken a step when her fist collided with his jaw. He stumbled backwards before regaining his footing, dashing to the side to avoid another punch. The huntress spun around on her feet, loading an arrow and drawing it back. Without a moment's hesitation, she released. Instead of colliding with the vampire's body, the arrow ricocheted off of his axe, which he had barely picked up in time. For a split second, the two stared at each other in shock. Volkov was just as surprised that he hadn't been hit. Then, Diana drew back another arrow, releasing it immediately again. This time he wasn't as lucky. The man cried out in pain as her arrow pierced his shoulder, the force knocking him on the ground. The crowd watched in anticipation, but Volkov did nothing. </p>
<p>"Come on, get up…" Cross muttered, unsure of why he found himself so worried. </p>
<p>Diana sauntered over to the vampire with a newfound confidence. She knew she had this match in the bag. The vampire turned, propping himself up on his elbows and trying to back away, before a boot heel planted itself firmly on his chest. Ruby eyes gazed up into her own, a silent plea. She showed no mercy. In one swift movement, the archer embedded an arrow into the center of his head. Volkov went limp, his head smacking against the stage's floor with a sickening thud. A few moments of silence passed, before the announcer's voice rang throughout the stadium. </p>
<p>"Game! The winner is Diana!" </p>
<p>Cross couldn't help but cringe as he watched Volkov's sidekick drag him away, leaving a slick trail of blood along the stage. Meanwhile, Diana's sidekick flew her up to the announcer's booth, where she would be  awarded her prize. The audience was beginning to disperse, and the mobster followed soon after. <br/>This wasn't right. The vampire was disorganized and reckless, sure, but losing so easily was completely out of character. Not even a minute had ticked down on the timer and he had given in. A million possible explanations flooded Cross' mind as he made his way to the locker rooms. </p>
<p>Pushing through a set of double doors, he was surprised to find only emptiness. This definitely wasn't right. Volkov was always here to meet him. He couldn't help but smile softly to himself, remembering how the older man would dote on him after fights. He was always saying things like, </p>
<p>"That was a close match," "Are you sure you're fully healed?" and "Be more careful." </p>
<p>The mobster shook his head lightly. He needed to think. He only had a moment to consider the countless other possibilities when the door facing him swung open. <br/>In stumbled Volkov. While he no longer had any physical wounds, he looked sickly. His posture was hunched, his features more sunken than usual, and he moved with a slight tremble. The taller man regarded him with a critical eye before wobbling a bit on his feet. Cross shot up, moving one hand to the small of the vampire's back to support him. </p>
<p>"Easy now, easy…" he muttered, helping the older man sit. </p>
<p>They sat like that for a moment, before the mobster realized his hand was still on Volkov's back. Flushing, he quickly moved it to his lap. It suddenly dawned on him that the older man was still staring at him. He cleared his throat, returning the pale man's gaze.</p>
<p>"So, you mind tellin' me what the hell is up with you?" </p>
<p>A pause. </p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about, Joseph." </p>
<p>The mobster furrowed his brow. He let out a deep sigh before prodding further. </p>
<p>"Volkov. We've known each other, what, ten years now? And you expect me to believe you'd just not fight your arch nemesis?" </p>
<p>A noise of frustration sounded in the back of the vampire's throat. He considered his next words carefully, sharp incisors digging into tender lips. After a long stretch of silence, he finally spoke.</p>
<p>"You are… aware of my dietary restrictions, yes?" </p>
<p>"Uh, yeah. What about 'em?" </p>
<p>Cross raised one eyebrow. He had never seen the other man like this. Nervous wasn't the right word. From the way he sheepishly looked away, the way he seemed to tremble even harder under the younger man's gaze… embarrassed seemed to fit better. </p>
<p>"You see, the longer I go without… satisfying these needs… the weaker I become." </p>
<p>He blinked before responding, </p>
<p>"So how long's it been?"</p>
<p>Volkov opened his mouth as if to speak, before clamping it shut again. Cross felt his worry increase. If he had to think, that meant… </p>
<p>"Nearly two months." </p>
<p>"Christ, two months?! The hell happened?" </p>
<p>The vampire winced at his reaction. This was the exact reason he didn't tell anyone. He didn't want anyone wasting their pity on him. </p>
<p>"My typical… source… was unavailable. It really isn't worth your concern-" </p>
<p>"Of course it's worth my concern!" The mobster interrupted, incredulous. "I can't imagine what it would be like if I didn't eat for that long, so I don't even wanna think about how you…" </p>
<p>He trailed off, taken aback by the older man's expression. His eyes were fixated on his boots, his mouth curled downward in a subtle frown. Silence stretched on between the two, before Cross was struck with a brilliant idea.</p>
<p>"You can use me." </p>
<p>The vampire's head whipped up and around to look at him, crimson eyes wide.</p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Look, I dunno anything about this stuff, but you're weak right now…" he paused, holding the older man's gaze. "Lemme help you be strong again." </p>
<p>The look on Volkov's face made him realize the intensity of his words, so he quickly added, </p>
<p>"You've uh, you've done a lot for me, so it's only right that I repay you." </p>
<p>The vampire considered this for a moment, before rising shakily. Cross' gaze followed him intensely. </p>
<p>"You're allowing me to feed on you?" </p>
<p>He gulped. </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>The taller man turned to face him, closing the space between them in one long stride. </p>
<p>"Tell no one." </p>
<p>That was all he said before climbing into the younger man's lap. Immediately, the mobster's face turned bright pink.</p>
<p>"The hell are you doin'?!"</p>
<p>"This is simply the most comfortable position for either of us," Volkov grunted in response.</p>
<p>The shorter man opened his mouth to ask another question, but he quickly shut it again. He couldn't read too deep into this. This was only happening because the other man was weak and needed a pickmeup. Nothing beyond that. </p>
<p>Thin fingers began loosening Cross' tie, sloppily undoing the knot that was made. When he was finished, he tossed it aside, letting it fall to the ground. That seemed to be the end of the vampire's patience, though, as he proceeded to rip the other man's shirt open. The mobster flinched at the sudden air on his chest, and the sound of a few buttons colliding with the ground. The older man leaned closer, breath heavy and hot on his neck. </p>
<p>"I can hear your heartbeat, your blood rushing..." he whispered. It made the man beneath him shudder. </p>
<p>The initial bite made him see stars. It was unlike any pain he had ever experienced before. He could feel Volkov's fangs inside of him, digging into a vein. After a moment, the older man withdrew his incisors, before quickly latching onto the wound with his mouth. The pain faded to a dull throb as the vampire's mouth filled with blood. Cross felt the man above him let out a satisfied groan, the vibrations from the noise tickling his neck. He let his hands rest on thin thighs, where before they had just been hovering. </p>
<p>In a matter of seconds, all of his pain was gone, instead replaced with a gentle warmth that spread through his body like wildfire. The younger man felt blood trickle down his shoulder and chest, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was how good this felt. He closed his eyes, panting softly, just listening to the older man's pleased noises. They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, until the vampire was satisfied. <br/>He withdrew his mouth from the wound, which had been sucked almost dry. Instead, he began cleaning up the mess he made, running his pointed tongue along flushed skin. This made the man beneath him jolt, a strangled moan dying on his lips, hands gripping slender thighs. A moment passed before Volkov withdrew himself completely. The sudden lack of attention made Cross hiss through gritted teeth and open his eyes. The sight before him took his breath away. </p>
<p>There the vampire sat, eyes heavy lidded and pupils blown wide, mouth parted slightly and smeared with blood. His blood. The other man's face had returned to normal, even with a rosy tint to his cheeks, and he was no longer trembling. They stared at each other for a long while until the older man spoke up. </p>
<p>"Joseph…" he sighed, "Thank you." </p>
<p>That made something deep inside of him ache. He had wanted so badly to help, so badly to please him, and he had. The mobster's breath hitched, getting caught in his throat as he tried to speak. </p>
<p>It was in that moment that the both of them became aware that Cross was in possession of possibly the world's biggest hard on. The younger man, whose body was still calming down, heated up again. Volkov cleared his throat before rising quickly and turning on his heel, his own face turning red.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, thank you again, er. I hope to see you again soon." </p>
<p>Before the other man could even respond, the blue double doors had slammed in his face. </p>
<p>"Fuck," Cross thought aloud. "I'm deep in it now, aren't I?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>